The Lockdown
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: The girls spend a night together partying and talking about the annoying guys in their lives. A LOT of couplings... Jott, Kurtty, and Romy (in no order) just to name a few... NOW FEATURING: COMPLETE! Part 1 in "The Over-Done Series"
1. The opposite of spring fever

All the things you're going to need to know before going into this story:  
  
#1: At the beginning of this fic Kitty's dating Lance; Kurt's dating Amanda; it's after Jean and Scott got together.  
  
#2: By the end, this will be a Jott, Kurtty, Romy, Loro, Jubby (or Bobbilee if u really wanna say it that way...), Amanda/Sam (sorry, I just REALLY wanted to keep Amanda around, but I wanted Kurt to be with Kitty and Sam always seems so lonely), X23/Alex, Rahne/Jamie (anyone know if that's called Rahmie?), Tabietro, Tonda, Amara/Ray, and Raven/Victor.  
  
#3: Rogue and Remy can touch, just like in the old, but not original, comics (I'd tell you what series, but I can't remember right now...).  
  
#4: AGES:  
  
Scott, Jean: 18  
  
Lance, Rogue, Pietro, Wanda, Todd: 17  
  
Kurt, Amanda, Tabby, Sam: 16  
  
Kitty: 15  
  
Bobby, Jubilee, Amara, Ray, Roberto: 14  
  
Rahne: 13  
  
Jamie: 12  
  
Remy: 19  
  
Colossus(Piotr), Logan(Wolverine), Ororo(Storm), Mystique(Raven), Sabretooth(Victor), Mastermind(Jason), Hank(Beast): adults  
  
Professor Charles Xavier, Erik Magnus Lensherr(Magneto): old  
  
-^-  
  
Enjoy, guys!  
  
-^-  
  
~Jean's POV~  
  
~Noon~  
  
Kitty's in the living room crying because of a fight that her and Lance got in. She's been there for 3 hours. We're all starting to get worried. Rogue's watching her, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I feel bad for her. I think she really does like Lance.  
  
Amanda and Kurt are upstairs, having an argument. I'm not sure what it's about, but they seem to be fighting a lot lately. It's a shame, because she's really nice. I'd hate to see her leave our lives.  
  
Jubilee melted Bobby's shoes to the floor and he's stuck in the den, yelling for help.  
  
I swear, it feels like everyone has the opposite of spring fever around here.  
  
I think what we need is a girl's night. A time where we can get away from all of the annoying guys in our lives. I know that would be nice for me right about now.  
  
I need to get a message to the other girls, without alerting the guys or using my telepathy. I try to only use telepathy with the other kids in emergencies. That leaves only one option: the note.  
  
I quickly scrawl a note and leave it on Kitty's bed...  
  
*  
  
~3rd person POV~  
  
~1:00pm~  
  
"Kit... Mopin' about lahke this is just lettin' him win! Snap out of it!" Rogue said, following Kitty to their room. Kitty had stopped crying, but now she was walking around like a zombie.  
  
"I guess, Rogue... Hey, what's this?" Kitty picked up the note and unfolded it.  
  
"What's it say?" Rogue asked, curious. Kitty handed her the note.  
  
Girls,  
  
Meeting in the den at 3pm. You know what to do.  
  
-Jean  
  
Kitty smiled for the first time that day. She signed her and Rogue's names and started out of the room.  
  
"Who're ya gonna pass it to?" Rogue asked.  
  
*  
  
~1:30~  
  
Jubilee, Rahne, and Amara were walking into Jubilee and Rahne's room, when Rahne slipped on a piece of paper and fell on her butt.  
  
After laughing and making sure her friend was okay, Jubilee picked up the paper and read it. "Hey, guys! It's a note!" The other girls looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Gimme it a minute." Amara requested, "I want to copy it and give one to Tabby. I wanted to go visit her today, but if we're having a meeting, I'll just give her this and come back." They let her have it and she copied it. "Who are you going to give it to, anyway?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"I know!" Rahne said. "Amanda's still here!"  
  
"And X23. Her name's not on here either."  
  
*  
  
~3:00~  
  
Jean came into the room to find almost all of the girls already there. Practically the only girl who lived there that was missing was Amara.  
  
That is, she was missing until she burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late! Look who I brought!" she said, motioning to Tabby.  
  
Tabby smiled. "And look who *I* brought!" Wanda stepped into the room. The three sat down and Jean came to the front of the room.  
  
"Okay. So, I noticed that just about everyone here needs a girls night, badly." Jean started.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Tabby agreed. "What did ya have in mind, Mrs. Military?" She asked lightheartedly, more referring to the fact that Jean was with Scott than that Jean herself was actually strict enough to earn that nickname.  
  
"We're not married yet, Boom-Boom," Jean joked. "Anyway, I thought we could have a lockdown." Seeing the questionable looks she was getting from her friends, Jean went on. "We pick a room in the house and lock ourselves in for the night... away from the guys."  
  
"Like a sleepover party!" Jubilee shouted, understanding.  
  
Jean nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Excited murmurs filled the room as the girls started deciding things like when to start and who's room to use. Eventually they decided on 6:00 in Jean's room since hers was the biggest and had the least amount of furniture.  
  
"This is going to be SO much fun!" Tabby yelled, going out of the room to get ready.  
  
+-+  
  
There you go. Does anyone know any fun or unique sleepover games? Please tell me! 


	2. Get the party started

Well, I got lots of great ideas for games, but, unfortunately, none of them came from you guys! Come on guys! HELP ME!!!!!!!! I will probably accept ANY games people suggest.  
  
Thanks, Reviewers!  
  
.  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry! I'm gonna hafta make the guys spy. I know it's getting annoying, what with all the fanfics like this one, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-  
  
By the time 6:00 rolled around, two things had happened. One, Jean had brought a table into her room and filled it with snacks, and two, all of the boys had heard about their little "lockdown".  
  
In fact, they were in their own meeting right now.  
  
"It's just not right!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Vhy do zey need a break from us, anyvay?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah. And we can't do ANYTHING without them here because if we do, tomorrow they'll complain that we never do anything fun with them."  
  
"Yeah!" There was various shouts of agreement from around the room.  
  
"Guys!" Scott yelled. He was ignored, though. "GUYS!!!" They calmed down that time. "Guys, I understand you're all a little hurt that the girls didn't include us. Trust me, I am, too. Jean and I hardly ever do anything without each other. But this isn't the way to handle it." The leader of the X-Men spoke calmly.  
  
The room was quiet for a moment while they let the information sink in.  
  
"Your right..." Bobby sighed and paused. "We should handle it by spying on them!!!" There was a loud roar of agreement from the guys.  
  
"Guys that's n-" Scott started.  
  
"You and Jeannie share a bathroom, right, Fearless Leader?" Gambit interrupted.  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Then it's settled!" Ray announced.  
  
"To Scott's room!"  
  
Cyclops just stood there, staring at the empty space that once held most of the male population of the Institute. He sighed and shook his head before heading up the stairs to make sure the others didn't ruin his room.  
  
-  
  
Jean looked at the transformation her once clean room had undergone in less than 7 minutes. The girls had spread out their sleeping bags, Kitty and Jubilee deciding they were small enough to fit in Jean's queen sized bed with her and Rogue and X23 claiming her small fold-out bed that was normally inside her couch. She sighed, not really believing that her, Kitty, and Jubilee would fit comfortably, but not having the heart to say so.  
  
"Okay. What should we do first, ladies?" She asked.  
  
"How about Group Truths?" Rahne suggested.  
  
Rogue squinted. "What's that?"  
  
"It's where one girls asks a question, and we all take turns having to answer it. No passing." She explained. "Wanna play?" Everyone nodded or muttered an okay.  
  
"Let's go oldest to youngest with the people asking the questions and around the room with people answering." Amara proposed.  
  
"Okay," Jean said. "That means I'm first."  
  
-  
  
When Scott got to his room, he found the other boys messing with the air vents in his room and the bathroom that separated his and Jean's rooms.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Scott demanded.  
  
"Shh..." Gambit shushed him. "Not so loud, mon ami!"  
  
"Yeah, you want the girls to hear us?" Ray asked, pulling the vent screen out.  
  
As soon as the screen to his bed room vent came off, they could clearly hear the girls.  
  
"Hey, how did you do that...?" Scott asked, now curious.  
  
"Piece of cake." Bobby answered. "We put Jamie into the vent in the bathroom. He put a super sonic ear thingy up to the vent in Jean's room. He came back out. We put a concrete slab in front of the air vent in your bathroom so it would echo to here, opened your vent, and yeah..."  
  
"Well, that's pretty sm-" Scott started, before catching himself. "I mean, you can't spy on the girls!"  
  
"Vhy not?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Because... Because it's not right! That's why."  
  
"Oh, let us have some fun, bro!" Alex argued.  
  
Scott opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say was lost when he heard his girlfriend's voice through the vent in her room.  
  
-  
  
"Okay... Hmmm..." Jean started. "Oh I know. What does everyone think of love?"  
  
"I think it's a wonderful feeling, falling head over heals, not being about to tell up from down or if you're coming or going. Very confusing, but wonderful." Jubilee responded first.  
  
Kitty, who was sitting to her left, answered next. "Right now, I think loves stinks! Stupid Lance..."  
  
"Aww... Come off it, Kit." Rogue replied. "When yer in love ya like it just as much as the next girl. You just got your heart broken, that's all." Kitty stuck out her tongue at her room mate, but smiled despite herself. Rogue returned the smile. "Love's okay. It's the guys that are annoying." Rogue finished with a laugh.  
  
-  
  
The guys all glared at Remy.  
  
"What? Gambit has no control over what dat woman says, once so ever. Trust me."  
  
-  
  
"I haven't been around it long enough to have a real opinion," X23 answered.  
  
"Aw, come one, Three! Give it your best shot!" Tabby encouraged.  
  
Logan's clone sighed. "Well, I hear real love is better than family love and I'm starting to really like family love, so I supposed I'd like it."  
  
"That's a good enough answer," Jean said, sensing that Tabby wanted to press the younger girl more, but knowing she shouldn't.  
  
Amara was next. She smiled. "I've never been in love, but it sounds so great. I can't wait until I find the right guy."  
  
Then it was Tabby's turn to answer. "Love's a great game!" The blonde laughed. Jean, Rahne, and Kitty, who had all been or currently were in love, glared at her. "Hey, I'm just kidding! No need to tar and feather me!" They all either rolled their eyes or smiled back, reminding themselves that this WAS Tabitha they were talking to.  
  
"Love's the best thing in the world! Next to Jamie, my record collection, and Elvis, of course." Rahne ginned playfully. "It's makes you feel special."  
  
-  
  
They guys laughed and patted their youngest member on the back. Jamie just blushed.  
  
-  
  
Then Amanda. "Well... I think that if you find the right person, it's great." She had a sad, faraway look in her eyes, so no one wanted to push her.  
  
Wanda was to her left. "Love? Never been in love. Don't know."  
  
Tabby rolled her eyes at her housemate. "Wanda. Come on! That's not an answer! You know what love feels like or at the very least have an opinion! You just HAVE to with the way Todd's always after you!"  
  
Wanda sighed. "I guess... I guess it's not so bad..." she said quietly. The other girls secretly wondered if she would say that had she had her old memories back.  
  
They had made a complete circle back to Jean. I was her turn to answer before Rogue asked her question. Jean bit her lip before answering. "I think that while it IS important, you can fall in love at first sight and you can fall out of love just as quickly. But it takes time and work to build the trust and faith that make it worth while. That's why I think people always say the best couples started out as friends: The trust was already there."  
  
-  
  
"Dude, you're girl's deep." Alex commented.  
  
Scott smiled. He had already known that particular opinion of Jean's.  
  
-  
  
The other girls blinked a few times and let that sink in.  
  
"Wow, Jean. That was pretty powerful." Amara commented.  
  
"Yeah. You must've thought about that a lot!" Tabby laughed playfully.  
  
Jean smiled. "I suppose I have. I came across that answer when I was sorting out my feelings for Scott."  
  
"You two are so lucky." Jubilee said wistfully. The girls all sighed dreamily to accent that point.  
  
"You guys are being silly. You all will have something like what Scott and I have eventually. Just you wait." Jean replied. "You're turn, Rogue."  
  
"Okay." Rogue answered. "If ya had ta pick a guys right now to be with fer the rest of yer life, who would ya pick? Let's go the other way this time."  
  
That put Kitty first. She blushed. "Well, Amanda, please, please don't be mad or offended, but if I had to pick like one guy, right now, I'd hafta pick Kurt..." She answered nervously.  
  
Amanda sighed. "Can I tell you guys something?" Everyone nodded. "You guys can't tell ANYONE, okay?" They nodded again. "Kurt and I's relationship is officially over as of Sunday. We decided to finish out the week as girlfriend/boyfriend but after that, it's over." She got tears in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Kitty went and sat next to Amanda, patting the older girl's back. "It's okay, Amanda. You'll find someone else, I promise. He's like totally not worth crying over. It just wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry I brought him up." Kitty cooed.  
  
Rogue smirked at her friend. She had just given Kitty that same advice about Lance earlier that day.  
  
Amanda wiped her eyes. "No, it's okay. Really. I shouldn't have reacted like that. You have a right to like whoever you want. Especially now that Kurt and I aren't together." She smiled and hugged Kitty. When Kitty left the embrace she went back and sat down at her old spot.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, are you okay, man?" Evan asked his room mate.  
  
"Ja." Kurt answered sadly. Then he grinned. "A lot better after hearing Kitty say that, actually." He added good-humoredly. The other guys relaxed, glad that their friend was gonna be okay.  
  
-  
  
"My turn, huh?" Jubilee thought aloud. "Bobby."  
  
"Really?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-  
  
The guys all whistled and smirked at the blushing Iceman.  
  
-  
  
"Is it really necessary to ask me?" Jean mused. "I think I've made it painfully obvious that I plan on being with Scott for the rest of my life."  
  
"Well... I don't like this question, mind you, but if I had to pick... and don't laugh... I guess... maybe... Todd," Wanda answered. Everyone stared at her in disbelief and Tabby, despite her best efforts, let a giggle or two slip out. "Well, you have to understand, he's the only boy that's ever really cared about me. And if he'd shower every once in a while, the little slime-ball might not be so bad, you know?"  
  
Tabby all out laughed and narrowly dodged a hex-bolt, something she had gotten used to doing when she moved back in with the Brotherhood. "Wait until Toad hears you said that! He'll be on cloud nine for weeks!"  
  
"You tell him and I'll kill you, Boom-Boom." Wanda said. It wasn't a threat. It was merely a statement and that was how Tabby took it. She just grinned widely at Scarlet Witch and that was the end of it.  
  
Amanda was next. "Well... that blonde haired boy's really nice and cute. His name's Sam, right? Can I pick him?" she asked. The other girls giggled.  
  
"Of course you can!" Amara replied.  
  
"Alright then, I pick Sam." Amanda finished.  
  
-  
  
Sam smiled goofily.  
  
Ray and Roberto shook their heads at him.  
  
-  
  
Rahne's turn. "Jamie, of course. Wouldn't it be just horrible if I didn't pick my boyfriend?" She laughed.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't judge you, anyway," Tabby answered. "I think... hmm... you think I should pick Speedy?" She asked, though she wasn't actually looking for a reply.  
  
"My brother?!" Wanda asked her housemate.  
  
"Hmmm... yeah... I pick Pietro." She finished.  
  
"And I'm gonna pick Ray. I LOVE his hair!" Amara said. The other girls laughed. "What? It's really nice." She giggled.  
  
X23 was quiet for a moment. ~Jean?~  
  
~Yes?~  
  
~Do you think it would be okay for me to like Alex?~  
  
~Of course! In fact, if you really wanna know, Scott said he likes you, too.~  
  
X23 smiled. "I would pick Alex." She said quietly.  
  
Rahne grinned broadly. "That a girl. Never settle." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty cute!" Amara agreed.  
  
"Good pick!" Tabby and Jubilee said at once. Jubilee ginxed Tabby and the blonde girl sighed.  
  
"Don't you just love his tan?" Kitty asked.  
  
"And those eyes? Dreamy."  
  
"Guys!" Jean said, blushing. "He's like my little brother."  
  
-  
  
"Geez. What was that?"  
  
"My little brother, babe magnet. Who knew?" Scott commented.  
  
Alex grinned. "Aw, they were just talkin'. It didn't mean anything."  
  
-  
  
Rogue said, "Well, Ah'd choose Remy."  
  
"Another nice choice." Jubilee sighed.  
  
"Yeah. And he so obviously likes you." Kitty agreed.  
  
"Yer just saying that. Why would he like me?" Rogue blushed.  
  
"Trust me. He's crazy about you." Jean replied. "Tabby." She said, getting tired of the girl's mental pleas for help.  
  
"Finally!" Tabby yelled. The others laughed.  
  
-  
  
End 


	3. Youth is wasted on the young

Hey guys! Loving those reviews! If I get 50, I'll thank everyone individually. Still no help beyond truth or dare, but I really didn't want them to play T or D since it's so cliché. I guess I could, though. Maybe at the end. I'm not sure how old Tabby is... I'm gonna assume she's a freshmen like Amara, though. Sorry if I'm wrong.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Jason-LeBeau14 who sometimes annoys me but is always my friend! If you want a chappie dedicated to you and your kind, give me an imaginary gift in a review. Whoever gives the best one gets the chappie!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amanda's turn was next in their little game. "Okay, so my turn?" she asked. Everyone nodded so she went on. "Um... can I not ask a question?"  
  
"No way! Just ask something! It can be stupid!" Tabby answered.  
  
"Yeah, come one!" Amara agreed.  
  
"Alright..." she sighed. "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you'd take that literally..." Tabby muttered. Amara nudged her in the ribs. "Ow. Cut it out. She knows it was lame." Amara hit herself in the forehead and muttered something in her tongue.  
  
Wanda was the first to answer. "Red."  
  
"I like green because it goes with my hair and ruby because of Scott," Jean replied.  
  
"I like yellow!" Jubilee said.  
  
"Pink because I just do and blue. Take what you'd like to from that." Kitty winked. The other girls laughed, knowing she meant Kurt.  
  
-  
  
The guys, too, were laughing, but they were laughing at a now purple Kurt.  
  
-  
  
"Green and Purple." Rogue stated.  
  
Then was X23. "Black."  
  
"I LOVE red and orange and yellow..." Amara smiled widely and started laughing to herself. It was kinda creepy... Everyone scooted away from the fire girl.  
  
Tabby was next. "Pink or yellow. Or blue... or green..." she kept listing colors until someone coughed. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Sheesh..."  
  
"Green or brown." Rahne answered.  
  
"Brown?!" Kitty asked, disgusted.  
  
"Yeah. Brown." Rahne glared at her.  
  
"I like blue, I guess." Amanda finished before Rahne and Kitty got into a fight about brown.  
  
Rahne stopped glaring and patted Amanda on the back. The room fell into an awkward silence.  
  
"Um... my turn." Kitty said. "What I wanna know is..." she thought for a moment. Then, all of the sudden, her face broke out into an impish grin. "What I wanna know is how many people has everyone slept with." She asked, laughing. "If you're a virgin just say so." Kitty added after a moment.  
  
-  
  
"Oh my... they talk about that kinda stuff?" Sam asked, shocked.  
  
"Hey, girls are people, too!" Bobby laughed.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
-  
  
Ironically enough, Rogue was first. "I think it's obvious that my answer is zero."  
  
Kitty flinched. "Oh, sorry Rogue."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
X23 was next. "Zero. I haven't exactly developed much of a love life, yet." She smirked sadly.  
  
"Wow, this is boring so far. What did all of the virgins sit on the same side of the room?" Amara asked. "I've never had sex either."  
  
Tabby, fortunately for the game, was after her. "How many guys? Let me think..." The other girls laughed.  
  
"That's a good enough answer, Tabitha." Kitty giggled.  
  
Tabby blushed, realizing how that had sounded. "No, no, no! I just needed a moment to think. It's not THAT many... I think it's four..."  
  
Rahne shook her head at the older girl. "Zero, so far. But me and Jamie have gotten pretty close before..." the other girls giggled.  
  
-  
  
Poor Jamie was once again blushing the shade of his shirt. Was she ever gonna give him a break? Was it absolutely necessary for every answer to include him?  
  
The guys laughed at his color and Bobby messed up the younger boy's hair.  
  
-  
  
"Rahne!" Amara exclaimed, clearly scandalized. "You two aren't even fourteen!"  
  
Rahne just grinned wolfishly and motioned for Amanda to answer.  
  
"Just Kurt." She admitted. Poor Amanda was having to think about him a lot more than she had wanted to tonight.  
  
Wanda went after her. She started out by blushing.  
  
"Oooo..." Tabby laughed. "She's hiding something!"  
  
"Shut up, Tabitha." Wanda snapped. Tabby just snickered and avoided another weak hex-bolt. "Okay..." Wanda started quietly. "There was this one time... at that party we had on the 4th of July, you remember, Tabby, everyone was drunk..." She wanted to stop there, but the other girls were staring at her so intently that she had to go on. "Well, I... kinda woke up... next to Todd..." She was bright red by that time. It looked like all the blood in her body was in her face.  
  
"Oh my gosh! No way!" Tabby laughed loudly. "Was THAT why you two were arguing that morning? I thought it was awfully early to start trying to kill him!" This time, even the fear inspired by the Scarlet Witch couldn't keep the other girls from laughing.  
  
-  
  
Or the guys for that matter...  
  
Evan made motions as if to throw up.  
  
"Ech! That's SO gross!" Alex chuckled.  
  
-  
  
"Only one guy," Jean answered once they had gotten over their laughing fit.  
  
"Oh, PLEASE tell me it was Scott and not Duncan Matthews," Kitty asked.  
  
"Ew!" Jean gagged. "Of course it was Scott! Ew... Duncan..." she shuddered.  
  
"Was he good?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Tabby! That's SO rude!" Amara scolded her best friend. The room was quiet for a moment. "...so...was he?"  
  
Boom-boom threw a pillow at Magma as the other girls laughed.  
  
"Come on, Jean! Tell us!" Amanda giggled.  
  
"Why am I the only one being asked this?" The telepath asked, blushing.  
  
"Because, one, the only other person who was specific about who was Wanda and, well, we just don't wanna know what that was like, and two, he looks like he'd be good in bed," Tabby answered.  
  
Jean mock-glared, "Hey! Hands off, ladies! He's mine! You guys think Alex is hot, remember?"  
  
"Yeah...What is it with that family?" Amara giggled.  
  
"You like Ray's hair," Jean reminded, trying to get the attention off her guy.  
  
"Yeah..." Amara sighed dreamily.  
  
"Hey, Red, you didn't answer the question," Rogue stated.  
  
Jean stared at the brown-haired girl. "Not you, too, Rogue! Sheesh!" Jean reddened again.  
  
"Well, answer the question and we wouldn't have to ask anymore!" Rahne replied.  
  
"Fine!" Jean sighed, rubbing her temples. "Yes, Scott's amazing. Are you all happy now?"  
  
Everyone pretty much nodded and giggled.  
  
-  
  
Scott, too, was as red as his girlfriend's hair.  
  
Some of the guys whistled and some of them glared at him for taking their girls' attention.  
  
Remy patted the leader of the X-Men on the back and laughed at the silly girls. "Thatta boy."  
  
Scott shrugged him off and glared at him.  
  
"Hey, it's Jeannie that's talkin' 'bout your love life, not Gambit." The auburn-haired Cajun reminded.  
  
Scott sighed and sat back on his bed.  
  
-  
  
"You all are impossible." Jean stated. "Your turn, Jubilee."  
  
Jubilee giggled one last time and shook her head no. "Zero."  
  
It came back to Kitty. "Well, one time, me and Lance, you know... But that's it. Just once. Just him." Kitty blushed.  
  
"Well, that's not so bad," Tabby stated. "Coulda been Freddy!" She laughed at her own joke.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you, you talk a LOT, Tabby?" Kitty joked.  
  
Tabby looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, actually... Wow, that's weird!" The blonde mutant laughed hard. "Is it my turn?"  
  
"Yup." Jubilee anounced.  
  
"Alright..." Tabby rubbed her hands together evilly. "I purpose a new game..."  
  
"What new game?" Jean asked.  
  
"How about we play 'Where was he?'" She suggested.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's where one of us comes up with a situation or something that's happening and you figure out where your guy would be. We can each use the guys we picked in Rogue's question." Tabby answered.  
  
"Yeah, let's try," Amara replied.  
  
"Okay." Kitty smiled.  
  
"Easy." Rogue said. Jean nodded in agreement.  
  
-  
  
Ray laughed. "They think they can guess what we'd do in any situation?"  
  
"Please." Sam poshed.  
  
-  
  
"I'll think of a situation first since I started," Tabby began. "Okay... let's see... There's a fight between us and the X-Men, where's your guy?"  
  
"Ray?" Amara thought. "He's back here at the mansion with me and the rest of us younger kids, in class with Storm or Beast."  
  
"Umm..." X23 pushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't know where Alex is, but I know that where ever he is, he would rather be surfing." She half- laughed.  
  
"Blowing things up. Preferably the enemy." Rogue answered. "Not offence, ya'll." She added to Tabby and Wanda. They nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Kitty's turn. "Kurt would be in the middle of the fight. Probably wrestling with Toad." Wanda smirked.  
  
"Bobby'd be back here with us, but he'd be mad. He'd probably be moping about how he never gets to do anything exciting. I swear I almost hit him every time he says that!" Jubilee replied. "I just wanna whack him and say 'Hello? Am I THAT boring?'"  
  
-  
  
"I never meant it like that..." Bobby said quietly.  
  
-  
  
Jean smiled at Jubilee. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's the only reason I haven't hit him yet." The Japanese girl chuckled.  
  
"I know exactly where Scott would be!" Jean declared. "He'd be leading our team into battle. In fact, he probably started it just to keep us on our toes." She laughed.  
  
-  
  
~Oh ye of little faith...~ Scott thought, laughing.  
  
The other boys looked at him, not understanding why he would laugh at a joke made about him. Hell, he didn't even know why he was laughing.  
  
~What did you say?~  
  
Scott's eyes widened. His and Jean's link had been wide open! Of course he was laughing; their bond was open and she was sending all of her cheerful feelings through it, unconsciously.  
  
The guys all started at him, wondering why he had frozen like he had.  
  
He bit his lip and mouthed 'Jean' to them. Slowly, a look of terror made its way around the room.  
  
~Nothing, Jean~  
  
~Yes, you said something into our link. I heard it loud and clear.~ she argued.  
  
~No, I didn't~  
  
~Don't lie to me, Scott Summers~ Jean "said" warningly.  
  
~Well, I didn't mean to. We left our bond unblocked, that's all. I was in a conversation with Gambit and you interrupted.~ He lied.  
  
~Whatever.~ She shut their link down.  
  
He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and fell back onto his bed again.  
  
-  
  
"What happened?" Rogue asked after Jean paused.  
  
"Nothing. Scott just shouted through our bond on accident," Jean flipped her hair.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Like Kitty said. Fighting with Nightcrawler." Wanda answered.  
  
"Um, I suppose Sam would be back here with you kids." Amanda said.  
  
"Jamie'd be here with us, too." Rahne stated.  
  
"Pietro! Let's see... He'd be running around in a circle around Spyke really fast," Tabby answered, spinning in circles to accent her point before falling onto a pile of pillows. "Whoa... not suggested..."  
  
"Friday night. Where is he?" Amara asked.  
  
Tabby snorted. "Where isn't he?" She laughed. "First, he finds time to fight with Wanda here," she motioned to Scarlet Witch with her thumb, "and then he spends like an hour in the bathroom, fusses at me about something, then he goes out with at least four girls, goes to at least one party, and then he sleeps."  
  
Rahne was after her. "Jamie usually dedicates Fridays to me, so at the movies or something."  
  
"I have no idea. I guess he's here. At least, he's always here when I come over." Amanda said.  
  
"Following me around. It doesn't matter what day it is." Wanda answered. Some of the girls giggled.  
  
Jean grinned before she started speaking.  
  
"Oh! I know what THAT look means!" Tabby interrupted. "That's the you-just- reminded-me-of-a-time-when-me-and-my-boyfriend-had-sex look!" she laughed, falling back into her pillow pile.  
  
Jean chuckled. "So what if it is?" She smiled.  
  
-  
  
"Fridays, huh?" Roberto asked the blushing leader.  
  
"That's funny," Bobby started. "You always struck me as the Sunday kind of guy..."  
  
Gambit seemed to ponder that for a moment and then nodded in agreement.  
  
Scott stuck one of his pillows in front of his face.  
  
-  
  
"Scott and I spend our Fridays with each other." Jean said. "That's all you get to know."  
  
A chorus of "aww"s echoed through the girls. (and the boys in the other room)  
  
"Bobby is plotting a prank. Always." Jubilee smirked.  
  
"Kurt's trying to convince me to help him get Bobby back for a prank on him," Kitty laughed.  
  
"Kissing some bimbo or blowin' somethin' up. That's probably most answers with him," Rogue sighed.  
  
-  
  
"Hey!" Remy cried, indignantly. "Dat's not true! Gambit does otha t'ings!"  
  
"Ja, like stare longingly at Rogue when you think no one's looking!" Kurt added. The guys all laughed and agreed.  
  
The older mutant blushed and glared at his peers.  
  
-  
  
X23 next. "Dragging anyone he can to the beach." She answered. "Preferably at least one person old enough to drive. The last few times he got me to go and the only one we could get to drive was Logan. Amusing sight." She smiled.  
  
Everyone laughed, trying to imagine it. They sat back for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Tabby gasped. "Oh my gosh! Wanda! You let us skip you!"  
  
Wanda cocked her head to the side. "Really? I guess I wasn't thinking. Do you want me to go?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
++++=++++  
  
*laughs at self* That was because I actually DID forget her. She's too quiet and easy to forget. I hope I don't forget X23, too... Here's your chapter anyway. Hope you liked it! R/r! You know the drill! 


	4. Ah, but a man's reach should exceed his ...

Hey! Almost to 50! Doing good. Still need ideas as Jubilee points out at the end of this chappie. I actually know basically how the whole fanfic is going to go, I just don't have the specifics (like what games) set. Read and review!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to The Uncanny R-man who seemed to really want it to go hunt down Lance like that. In second place was Luindalwen, but they didn't get it because R-man wanted it more. Honorable mentions to them, though. If you want a chappie dedicated to you and your kind, give me an imaginary gift in a review. Whoever gives the best one gets the chappie!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Um... Okay..." Wanda began, not knowing quite what to ask, this not exactly being her 'crowd'. "How about a 'Would you rather' game?"  
  
"Great idea!" Tabby exclaimed.  
  
"Okay... Would you rather... tell the guy you like how you feel or try on bras over you clothes at Wal-Mart in the sporting good section?" Wanda asked.  
  
-  
  
"Oh, I like this question!" Bobby commented.  
  
"Yeah, good mental images," Ray agreed.  
  
"Hey," Scott warned. "Keep your thoughts on your own woman."  
  
-  
  
"Well, the guy I like happens to be mine already, so I guess that's not a fair question for me," Jean answered first. "But to honest with you, before we were together, I would've rather done the bra thing." The girls giggled.  
  
-  
  
"Easier said than done," someone muttered. Scott would've yelled, but he couldn't figure out who the culprit was so he let it go.  
  
-  
  
Jubilee's turn was after her. "Oh my gosh! That's bad, Jean!" she laughed. "I would SO tell Bobby before THAT."  
  
"I've gotta agree with Jean." Kitty stated. "A few minutes of embarrassment is nothing compared to telling a guy how you feel."  
  
-  
  
"Yeah, good answer!" the guys cheered.  
  
~I think they think they're on Family Feud...~ Scott thought to himself.  
  
-  
  
"Hmm... Ah'm not sure about that." Rogue replied. "Ah'd probably tell Remy before it came to that."  
  
"Are you all insane?" X23 asked. "Of course I'd tell Alex before I'd try on underwear in the middle of the store!"  
  
"It's just a silly game," Amara told X23. "I'd try on bras."  
  
-  
  
"Yeah! Good pick!"  
  
"I think you guys better shut up before they hear you," Scott said. The guys all looked at him and realized he was right. They changed their cheers to a lower volume.  
  
-  
  
"Bras in the sporting goods department!" Tabby answered. "Although it wouldn't be so hard to do either, but I figure I might get more than one guy's attention that way and the other way I just have Pietro." She joked, laughing.  
  
"Well..." Rahne said, scratching her head. "I'm not sure... Jamie and I are already together, so it's hard to say.. I think I have to pass..."  
  
Amanda then. "Tell him. I don't think I could do the other one."  
  
"Well, I guess I'd tell him. It's not that hard." Wanda said, finishing the question.  
  
"Alright. I have an odd one." X23 said. "Would you rather be a guy or a lesbian?"  
  
-  
  
The guys' eyes widened as one.  
  
"Oh my..." Sam trailed off.  
  
"What kinda question is that?" Evan asked.  
  
"A very random one..." Kurt answered.  
  
-  
  
"I think a lesbian. It's hard to think of a life without shopping, shoes, and skirts." Amara answered. The others laughed.  
  
Tabby said, "Lesbian, duh. Like I could get by without my girlish figure!" Everyone laughed.  
  
-  
  
They guys just started at the air vent where the sound was coming from. What?  
  
-  
  
"I think I'd rather be a guy..." Wanda answered.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Jean started. "I guess a lesbian, just because guys are so weird. Lesbians are still women at least."  
  
-  
  
Scott literally fell off the bed. The other guys burst out laughing.  
  
-  
  
"A guy." Jubilee answered. "Guys are tall." She laughed.  
  
"I'd be a guy, too," Kitty replied. "Could you imagine how many people would be prejudice against me if I were a gay, Jewish, mutant?"  
  
"That's a good point," Rogue said. "I'd rather be a lesbian, though. I can't touch anyone anyway. I might as well not smell bad."  
  
-  
  
"Hey!" Remy shouted, insulted. "Gambit does NOT smell!"  
  
The other men laughed.  
  
-  
  
Back to X23. "A guy."  
  
"My turn! My turn!" Rahne shouted. "I've been waiting and waiting! Would you rather eat 100 worms or make-out with someone other than your boyfriend?"  
  
"Make-out with someone else." Amanda said. "My boyfriend and I aren't even together anymore."  
  
"Worms?" Wanda asked. "Gross. I'd make-out with someone else."  
  
Jean smiled. "Bring on the worms!" she laughed.  
  
-  
  
Scott smiled, happy with her answer.  
  
-  
  
Jubilee was after her. "Hmm... I'm not sure I could eat 100 worms without throwing up... I could try, though, and, hey, if I can't, I'd make-out with someone else."  
  
"Make out with someone else, totally! Worms are SO nasty!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"Well, I can't really make-out with anyone, anyway, but since it is a hypothetical question, make-out with someone else." Rogue said.  
  
"Loyalty is important." X23 answered. "I'd eat the worms. They're probably not that bad, anyway."  
  
"Ew... Make-out with someone else, totally. Worms..." Amara shivered.  
  
"Make-out! Duh!" Tabby replied.  
  
"I'd eat the worms. They're probably better than some of the things I've eaten." Rahne finished.  
  
"Yes," Amara said, "but we've gotta remember that this is coming from a person who enjoys dog-biscuits..."  
  
"Hey! They're pretty good!" Rahne defended. The girls laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess we're done..." Tabby said.  
  
"We need a new game." Jubilee pointed out.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Someone tell me a new game! Quick! 


	5. Can you say 'Pixie Stix? I knew you coul...

YEAY! Okay, now I gotta name who sent me my first 50 reviews...  
  
Here we go...  
  
DOJ, CPBaker12, DarkRose450, SickmindedSucker, Window Girl, Quill of Molliemon, The Rogue Witch  
  
AND...  
  
ishandahalf, we, bluefuzzykitty, Mrs. Trunks' Mom, $$$, Dark Jaded Rose, Rogue14, Goten Goku Son, Quill of a Molliemon, ishandahalf  
  
ALSO...  
  
SickmindedSucker, Nie Starwhistler, Southern Sass, DOJ, Wen 1, Rogue 14, StormHeart, StormHeart, CPBaker12, The Uncanny R-man  
  
PLUS...  
  
Style, The Uncanny R-man, TheRogueAuthor, Allie, Quill or Molliemon, SickmindedSucker, rika-or-ri, WerewolfLass, Nie Starwhistler, Luindalwen  
  
AS WELL AS...  
  
FlamingCammi, Wen 1, Peace215, Rogue14, ocdsugar, DOJ, slickboy444, Quill of Molliemon, Rogue4787, PomegranateQueen  
  
Why in the world did I ever say I would do that?! That was time- consuming... Oh well... I hope you people appreciate this chappie, I put a lot of research into it considering I don't live in New York or know their politicians off hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
This Chappie is dedicated to DOJ because I think they're awesome!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"How about.... I've never?" Rahne suggested.  
  
"Rahne!" Jean exclaimed. "That's a drinking game! We can't play that in a room full of minors!"  
  
Rahne smirked. "How do you know about it?"  
  
Jean glared. "That's none of your business."  
  
"YOU've played?" Tabby asked.  
  
"That's besides the point." Jean answered.  
  
"No, it's not. Did you play?"  
  
Jean sighed. "Fine, if it makes you happy, yes. I've played."  
  
Kitty gasped. "Does Scott know?"  
  
"Of course. He was with me." Jean replied. "We went to one of those political campaign party things for Pataki and started hanging out with a group of younger people. They decided to play and everyone thought we were 21 so we had to play."  
  
-  
  
"Whoa. Go Scott," Kurt said.  
  
"I can't believe you guys snuck in like that! How did you do that anyway? Don't they ask for ID?" Bobby asked.  
  
Scott smirked. "Sometimes, it helps to have a telepathic girlfriend."  
  
-  
  
"No way."  
  
"You snuck in illegally?"  
  
"You played?"  
  
"You guys are Republicans?" The last question came from Jubilee. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "What?"  
  
"You didn't know that Cyclops was a Conservative?" Tabby asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"No..." she admitted. "I just never put any thought into it, that's all."  
  
"Anyway, let's play!" Rahne said.  
  
"We don't have any beer." Tabby stated.  
  
"Oh! I know!" Kitty reached into her bag. "Can you say Pixie Stix?" she pulled out a huge bag full of them.  
  
"That's brilliant! Same effect and we cant get into trouble." Tabby exclaimed. Kitty dumped the bag out in the middle of the room and all the girls sat in a circle around the pile.  
  
"Let's go around... this way," Amara commanded, motioning counterclockwise.  
  
"I'm first since I had to go last before!" Rahne announced. "I've never skipped school. Take a shot if you have!" Tabby, Rogue, and Amara all said shot and ate a candy.  
  
"I've never stolen anything," Jubilee stated. Tabitha, Wanda, X23, Rogue, and Kitty raised their hands and took a candy.  
  
"I've never snuck out of my house," Amanda said. Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Tabby, Jubilee, X23, and Wanda all took a sugar stick. (A/N: those are all things we see in the series: A Walk on the Wild Side, Joy Ride, HeX Factor, and X23)  
  
"Wow, that was a lot. Now I feel left out!" Rahne stated.  
  
Amanda smiled. "Yeah, no kidding."  
  
"Me now!" Kitty giggled. "I've never... made a collage of things I stole from the boy I like!" She laughed and looked at Rogue who gasped and looked like she wanted to kill her friend.  
  
"Kathrine Gail Pryde! How dare you!" Rogue yelled.  
  
-  
  
Remy coughed.  
  
Some of the guys laughed to themselves and some of them looked a little weirded out.  
  
"Gambit was startin' to wonder where all his stuff was disappearin' to..." Remy thought out loud. "But now dat I know it's good hands, Gambit's not so worried about it."  
  
Scott and Kurt shook their heads. That could not be a healthy relationship.  
  
-  
  
"Aw, come on, Rogue." Kitty waved her hand in a dismissive way. "It's like just a game. I'm sure if any of our guys like kept leaving things with us and never coming back for them we'd end up doing something creative, too."  
  
"Fine..." Rogue grumbled, taking a Pixie Stix. "My turn." She smirked. "I've never used my powers to break my ex-boyfriend's locker." Kitty growled and took a sugar candy. Jean coughed and, blushing, took one, too.  
  
"Jean!" Kitty exclaimed. "You, too?"  
  
-  
  
"Okay, that one I didn't know about..." Scott stated.  
  
-  
  
"Well, I kinda sorta got really mad and punched Duncan's locker one day... with just a little TK force behind it..." she admitted. "It shattered into 5 pieces. Then I left his English teacher an anonymous note that I had seen him hit a nerd into it and that that was how it broke. He got three weeks in detention and had to pay for a new locker."  
  
The other girls giggled at their blushing friend.  
  
"Wow, Jean. Remind me never to make you mad..." Jubilee snickered.  
  
"Alright, alright, laugh it up..." Jean said. "I've never bet on a pissing contest." Tabby, Amara, Amanda, and Jubilee glared and ate Pixie Stix. The other girls laughed. By this point, Tabby, who had taken a shot for almost all of the questions, was getting very hyper and Amara was trying very hard to keep her best friend from bouncing off the wall.  
  
-  
  
"Jajui mui conthos..." Roberto muttered.  
  
"I don't know what you just said, but you said it..." Ray agreed.  
  
-  
  
X23 was next. "I've never... made out in a closet." Giggling, Tabby, Jean, Kitty, Rahne, and Amanda all took one.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Tabby said, half way through her 5th Pixie Stix. "She said 'in a closet'... We're missing part of the story here!"  
  
"Wh-what? Me? You've got to be kidding! Who would I make out with?" X23 stuttered.  
  
"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Tabby insisted.  
  
X23 sent a death glare toward the older mutant teen, but alas, Tabby, so used to the Scarlet Witch already, was completely unaffected. "Fine... Alex and I are kinda sort, in a way, going out..." she muttered.  
  
-  
  
"And you never told us?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Hey! I'm your older brother! Aren't I supposed to know these things?" Scott inquired, crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey, chill, guys!" Alex answered. "It's no big deal. Besides, I'm in no hurry to die."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One word," Alex replied. "Wolverine."  
  
-  
  
"And you never told us!" Jubilee yelled. "Why?"  
  
"Yeah, you know we would have been happy for you. We already said we approve of Alex!" Amara agreed.  
  
"Well, it's nothing against you guys. We never told anyone. Not even Scott. Jean can attest for that." X23 answered, shyly. "It's just not quite that simple."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Logan." X23 answered.  
  
"Oh." Most of the girls nodded apologetically.  
  
"Well," Jean said; "I think you should tell everyone. Logan helped raise me since I was 10 and he's always been supportive of me and Scott being together."  
  
"Yes, but that's probably because he knows Scott wouldn't try anything." Amara replied.  
  
"Or thinks so anyway." Tabby laughed, remembering what Jean had confessed to earlier and really giggly from all the sugar.  
  
"That's true." Jean said. "But I still think you should tell."  
  
"I'll think about it." X23 stated.  
  
"Back to the game," Rahne insisted.  
  
"Alright, I've never owned neon orange shoes." Wanda stated. Tabby, Amara, Amanda, and Kitty all took a candy.  
  
"Though," Amara started; "I don't see what's so bad about it."  
  
"I never said it was bad, I just said *I've* never owned orange shoes." Wanda replied.  
  
"Let's see... Something I've never done..." Tabby thought out loud. "Hmm... I've never... I've never... Oh! I've never eaten a dog biscuit!" Rahne shrugged and took a Pixie Stix. Jean and Wanda both grabbed a Pixie Stix, too.  
  
"My older sister fed me one when I was four. She said it was a cookie," Jean answered the funny looks she was getting.  
  
"Pietro dared me to when we were little." Wanda added. The other girls laughed.  
  
Amara was last. "I've never seen a naked guy." Jean, Rogue, Amanda, Kitty, Tabby, Wanda, and Rahne all took a sugar stick.  
  
-  
  
"See, Berserker?" Roberto said. "You got lucky. She wont have anything to compare you to."  
  
Ray sent a small amount of electricity at Sunspot. "I don't see any of the girls saying they like you, DeCosta."  
  
"That's because they know I'm taken, Crisp. If I didn't have a girlfriend back home, they'd be all over me." He answered smugly. Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Be thankful that you haven't," Tabby said. "Most guys are so full of themselves that it isn't worth it anyway." Kitty nodded in agreement. Some of the others giggled.  
  
-  
  
"Hey!"  
  
-  
  
"Where do they get off, anyway?" Jubilee asked. "They're always moaning about something and then if we just happen to mention one little thing, we must be PMSing." That brought a chorus of "yeah!" and "I know!".  
  
"Oh, and don't even try to ask them to something! Whatever it is they're doing is SO much more important, but we have to jump through hoops for them!" Jean stated.  
  
"I know! This one time, I like asked Evan to hand me a pen, which was two feet away from him and weighs like an ounce if that, and he fussed at me for an hour and said I owed him." Kitty complained. "Whoa! Moved a pen! Big accomplishment! I am forever in debt!" The girls laughed.  
  
-  
  
"I did not!" Evan glared at the vent.  
  
-  
  
"Listen to this!" Rogue started. "Just the other day, Ah was sitting in the common room, reading a book, and Gambit comes up and sits next to me. The TV's not on, radio's not on, no one else is there, so already Ah'm thinkin something's up. Anyway, after about three or four minutes he up and asks me to bake him cookies. Who do Ah look like, Martha Stewart?"  
  
"Oh, I know! Like we should all cook and clean and sew!" Tabby exclaimed. "Um, no offense to any of you who can." She added.  
  
"And they do things that are like so obviously stupid. Like have you ever heard of a girl thinking it was a good to fix the TV by hitting it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Or wrestle in the hall?"  
  
"Or play catch with a cell phone?"  
  
-  
  
"Or mow the lawn?" Sam added.  
  
-  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I just had the BEST idea!!!" Tabby shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
"I think maybe someone had a little too much sugar..." Amanda stated as Amara and Jubilee attempted to stop Tabitha from bouncing around the room.  
  
"No, no, no! We just HAVE to do this! Oh it'll be so much fun!" The two finally managed to pull her back down onto the floor, but she was still trying to get back up.  
  
"What will be so much fun, Boom-Boom?" Wanda asked, hexing Tabitha so that she'd stay still.  
  
"Ah, Wa-Wa, let me up!" Tabby whined.  
  
"First off," Wanda started. "are you going to tell us? And secondly," she glared at her blonde friend, "NEVER call me Wa-Wa."  
  
"But Pie-Pie calls you Wa-Wa!"  
  
"You get really weird when you're hyper, you know that?" Rahne stated.  
  
"Really?" Boom-Boom cocked her head to the side, suddenly very quiet. It was creepy.  
  
"Um... yeah..." Rahne answered. "So what did you have in mind, weirdo?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tabby perked up again. "I was thinking we could..." 


	6. The pencil game

One couple secretly broken up, one couple secretly together.... I know what you're thinking.... WHY THE HECK IS SHE MESSING WITH EVO LIKE THIS?!?!?!  
  
Okay, so that's not what you're thinking. You're really cursing me for the cliff-hanger. I know, I know! I'm sorry. I've just never done it before on any of my pen-names, so I just HAD to try it to see how many people would yell at me! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! *hides behind Ororo*  
  
-  
  
"We should play the pencil game!" Tabby yelled, falling to her knees because of the hex on her feet.  
  
"What's the pencil game?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It's where you thread some string through a needle and poke the needle into the eraser of a pencil hold it over your wrist. It's supposed to tell you how many kids you're going to have and what gender they're going to be. If it goes up and down, it's a boy. If it goes right to left, it's a girl." Amara explained.  
  
"Come on! Let's-play!-Let's-play!-Let's-play!-Let's-play!-Let's-play!-Let's- play!-Let's-play!-Let's-play!-Let's-play!-Let's-play!-Let's-play!-Let's- play!" Tabby whined.  
  
"Just humor her." Amara said. "She won't let us alone until we play."  
  
"Alright. It sounds kinda neat anyway." Jubilee replied.  
  
"So... I'll get a needle." Jean stated, going into her closet.  
  
-  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Guys, we're in trouble!" Scott suddenly yelled.  
  
"What? What is it?" Evan asked.  
  
"Well, see, last week, I asked her to sew my shirt..."  
  
"Yeah, and...?"  
  
"And so she cam in here and sewed it..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And her sewing stuff is still in here." Scott stated, nervously.  
  
"Oh, shit. We're dead." Bobby said.  
  
"Vait I have an idea!" Kurt exclaimed. "Go into ze bathroom and lock ze doors."  
  
"Okay." Scott did.  
  
-  
  
"Oh, I left it in Scott's room. I'll be right back..." Jean goes over to her bathroom door and tries to open it, but it's locked. "Hmm.. That's funny... Scott never locks this door..."  
  
"Maybe he knew we were here and locked it just in case." Rahne offered.  
  
"Maybe..." Jean knocked on the door. "Scott? It's me. I need my sewing box."  
  
"Just a minute. I'm.... washing my hands..." Scott answered.  
  
"Scott! Open the door. I need to get to your room." Jean called. "I'm going to open it with my TK!"  
  
"No! Don't!" The door opened a crack and a hand held out her sewing box.  
  
She took it and the door shut.  
  
"Scott? Hun, are you all right?" Jean asked, a little worried.  
  
"I'm fine, Jean."  
  
"If you say so..." Jean muttered.  
  
-  
  
"I am in so much trouble tomorrow if I don't think of a good story..." Scott mumbled, going back and flopping down on his bed. The other guys let out sighs of relief.  
  
-  
  
"Okay, here's a needle and some thread." Jean handed the supplies to Tabby.  
  
"Yeay!" Tabby cheered, taking the tools and a pencil and setting them up right.  
  
"Who's first?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Oldest to youngest again?" Rogue suggested.  
  
"Okay." Tabby said, happily. "Come on, Jean."  
  
Jean came over and Tabby took her wrist and dangled the pencil over it. They waited for it to stop spinning. When it finally did, it went side to side for a while, stopped, and went up and down, then stopped again.  
  
"One girl then one boy." Tabby announced. Jean smiled.  
  
"That's so weird. How does it do that?" Kitty wondered aloud.  
  
"It's one of the greater mysteries of life." Tabby stated, obviously still high from the sugar.  
  
"Rogue's turn!" Jubilee stated.  
  
"This is silly. I can't have any kids." Rogue grumbled, holding out her wrist.  
  
"Don't be a spoiled sport, Rogue." Tabby said, painfully cheery.  
  
Rogue grunted unhappily and allowed Tabby to perform the trick on her wrist.  
  
"One boy then one girl." Tabby stated.  
  
"That should show you all how stupid this game is." Rogue muttered.  
  
"Now, now, Rogue. I've yet to see it be wrong." Tabby replied. "There's hope for you yet!"  
  
Rogue had to turn around so Tabby wouldn't see her smile.  
  
"My turn!" Amanda exclaimed, holding out her wrist.  
  
Tabby took it and held it still. She hovered the pencil over it for a while before speaking. "One boy, then... a miscarriage, I think (it went diagonal), and then a girl."  
  
"A miscarriage? That's so sad." Amara stated.  
  
"Yeah." Amanda agreed.  
  
"Wanda's turn!" Kitty announced.  
  
"Do I have to?" Wanda asked, already holding her wrist out, despite her protests.  
  
"Yes," Tabby answered, taking her arm. The pencil swung side to side for a while and then stopped altogether. "One girl."  
  
"Now me!" Kitty said, coming up to the blonde girl.  
  
Tabby did the game on her. "One girl." She looked around. "Oh. My turn." She grinned and held the pencil over her own wrist. "Boy... girl... boy... end. Two boys and one girl. Come here, Amara." Amara held out her arm and sighed, having already done this too many times to count.  
  
"One boy." She said at the same time as Tabby.  
  
"Aw, don't ruin the game, Magma." Tabby protested. Amara rolled her eyes. X23 came up next. Tabby watched the "magic" pencil spin and move. "Boy... boy... girl... boy... stop. Three boys and a girl."  
  
X23 smirked and moved for the next person, Jubilee.  
  
They all watched. "One boy and one girl." Tabitha announced, letting Jubilee go.  
  
"Me now!" Rahne said, practically pushing her friend out of the way. She was getting very tired of being last all the time.  
  
Tabby took her hand and waited and watched and waited and watched and waited and watched.... "Boy and then girl and then boy and then boy and then girl and then boy.... That's it. Six! Well, I'd say someone's gonna be happily married!" Boom-Boom laughed at her own joke.  
  
-=+=-  
  
Sorry it's so short. I figured it'd been too long and that I had better put SOMETHING up. See you next time! 


	7. Girl talks and Romy parts

Okay, guys. This is going to be one of the last chappies. It'll be the first fanfic I've ever finished on any of my names I'm involved with! (besides the one-shots) Yeay!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to SickmindedSucker because I noticed that they reviewed a lot.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"How did we all end up like this, anyway?" Kitty sighed.  
  
"Like what?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You know, like this," she gestured around the room. "I mean look at us, we're pathetic! Jean and Rahne are the only ones here that have managed to maintain stable relationships. The rest of us either are too afraid to tell the guy we like we like them, just broke up with a guy we thought we liked, or both! It's sad..."  
  
"Hey, yeah... Jean and Rahne should write a book. 'How to keep a guy'. It would be a best-seller!" Jubilee laughed.  
  
"Aw, come on, guys. It's not that hard, once you find a guy you like." Jean replied. "Men are very simple creatures. All you have to do is sigh," she demonstrated, "stare at the sky, and say that you wish you could go to the concert, but you don't have anyone to go with and they take you. Easy."  
  
The other girls laughed, remembering that Jean and Scott's first "date" was to a concert.  
  
-  
  
The other guys laughed at their leader.  
  
Scott shrugged. "Go ahead and laugh, but I don't see you guys getting any." That shut them up real fast. Then it was Scott's turn to laugh.  
  
-  
  
"No, but Jean's right, though, girls. Once you've got a guy ya like, it's smooth sailing." Rahne stated.  
  
"And that's definitely not to say that we don't fight with our boyfriends." Jean added. "Too much time around anyone and your bound to have an argument or two, even if you love them more than your own life."  
  
"Right." Rahne agreed.  
  
"Sssshhhhhhhh!" Jubilee shushed. "Don't tell us! We have to read the book!"  
  
Jean tossed a pillow a the younger girl, hitting her in the face.  
  
"Hey!" Jubilee threw a pillow in Jean's direction, but the redhead moved and it hit Kitty.  
  
"Ack!" Kitty pitched her pillow at Jubilee, but instead hit Rogue.  
  
"Pillow fight!" Tabby yelled. Giggling and squealing the girls attempted to beat each other with one of man's softest creations.  
  
-  
  
"Insert hold music here..." Kurt stated, bored with the lack of talking.  
  
Bobby laughed. "And now a word from our sponsors."  
  
"Do you toss and turn at night?" Ray picked up on cue. "It may be because of an old, uncomfortable mattress. Try Fluff instead! It's like sleeping on air. Fluff, for all your mattress needs."  
  
The boys laughed.  
  
"Hey, guys," Scott started. "I'm gonna go downstairs and watch TV." He stood up and went to his door. "Don't mess anything up too badly, okay?"  
  
"You don't vant to stay and listen some more?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Naw. I'm kinda bored and I don't really wanna get in trouble." He replied. "If I want to know something about Jean, all I have to do is ask. I'll see you guys later." He left.  
  
"Aw, vell, now I kinda feel like ve shouldn't be doing this." Kurt stated.  
  
"Yeah, Ah know what you mean." Sam responded. "I do feel a little guilty."  
  
"No, it's not zat." Kurt answered. "It's just zat vhen Scott zinks zat ve're going to get in trouble, ve usually do."  
  
"Aw, we won't get in trouble, Kurt." Bobby replied. "Don't worry. We'd hear the girls coming WAY before they figured us out."  
  
"Gambit will be right back." Remy stated, standing and going out the door. He started downstairs to get a soda.  
  
-  
  
The girls finally stopped playing and settled down.  
  
"Hey, Kitty?" Rogue called. "Can you hand me a soda?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kitty reached into the soda box and came out empty handed. "Oh, I guess I can't."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah'll go get some more from the kitchen. Be right back." She left the room.  
  
-  
  
Remy hummed happily as he opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Ah didn't know ya liked 'Miss Independent', Cajun."  
  
He whipped around quickly and saw Rogue standing there. The auburn haired male sighed. "Ya scared me, Cher."  
  
"Whatevah." She replied. "Hand me a box of sodas, will ya?"  
  
"Your wish is my command." Gambit said, bowing and turning back to the frig. "Here ya are. One twelve pack of sodas." He handed them to her. "So, how's yer lil' slumber party goin'?"  
  
"Fine." She answered. "Why?"  
  
"Jus' wonderin'." He said, going out of the room.  
  
-  
  
Rogue came back into Jean's room and put the sodas down.  
  
"Hey, Rogue!" Kitty greeted. "We were just about to sing karaoke!"  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Aw, come on, Rogue!" The girl from Illinois grabbed her friend. "You hafta sing a song with me!"  
  
"Oh, Ah don't think-"  
  
"Please......?" she begged.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Alright. Ah guess one song wouldn't hurt...."  
  
"Yeay! You can pick a song." Kitty replied.  
  
"Okay. How about... Miss Independent?" Rogue answered, smiling.  
  
"Okay." Jean put the CD into the karaoke machine.  
  
-  
  
Remy smiled to himself.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing." Remy answered, still grinning.  
  
-  
  
The two girls finished their song and Kitty bowed as the other girls clapped.  
  
After about 20 minutes of singing, the girls got tired of it and stopped.  
  
"What do you wanna do now?" Amara asked everyone.  
  
"How about we could vote for like best hair and stuff for the guys." Kitty offered.  
  
"Okay, that sounds like fun!" Tabby agreed.  
  
Jean passed out paper and pens.  
  
"What are the categories?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"How about #1 is... biggest flirt?" Jean offered.  
  
"Okay, and #2 is best hair." Kitty stated.  
  
"#3 is best smile." Rahne said.  
  
The girls continued to list off things.  
  
"When you finish, put them in this box." Jean pulled out a shoe box.  
  
After a few minutes all of the girls had finished.  
  
-  
  
"I bet I win best smile." Roberto said.  
  
"Oh please." Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Alright, Remy wins for biggest flirt. Big surprise there." Rogue said, tallying the votes. The other girls giggled.  
  
"Alex got best hair." Wanda announce, helping Rogue.  
  
"Bobby got best smile." Rogue stated.  
  
-  
  
Bobby stuck his tongue out at Roberto who made a face back.  
  
-  
  
"Scott got best attitude." Wanda added.  
  
"Pietro got best in show." Rogue said, laughing slightly at the category.  
  
"Kurt's funniest." Wanda stated.  
  
"And Lance got best eyes." Rogue finished.  
  
-  
  
"I want a recount!" Roberto stated, crossing his arms.  
  
The other guys just shook their heads and ignored him.  
  
&&&&  
  
Sorry it's so short, but we are approaching the conclusion. I couldn't help myself with the little Romy part. Only two or three more chappies to go! Chappie 8 is the beginning of the end. 


	8. Fun with Twister

You know, I'd never discourage going to my website: )  
  
Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Silverblaise for giving me the idea.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Anyone wanna play twister?" Kitty asked.  
  
-  
  
"Oh! I do! I do!" Bobby yelled.  
  
-  
  
"What was that?" Rogue asked.  
  
-  
  
All the guys glared at Bobby.  
  
-  
  
"It sounded like it was coming from Scott's room," Jean said, concerned.  
  
"Naw, it was Bobby's voice. He's probably just running around yelling or something." Jubilee replied. "Let's play!"  
  
-  
  
All the boys let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
"Thank you, Jubes..." Bobby muttered.  
  
"Oh my gosh, guys! They're gonna play twister! I can see it now..." Ray sighed, happily.  
  
"Yeah." Roberto agreed. "Too bad we can't really see it."  
  
"Well, maybe we can..." Bobby responded.  
  
"How?" Remy asked.  
  
"Kurt, could you port us to the attic above Jean's room?" Iceman asked, digging through his pockets.  
  
"Ja..." Kurt answered.  
  
"Okay, well, port me to my room real quick and then come back and take us all to the attic above Jean's room." Bobby replied.  
  
"Um... okay..." Kurt answered, touching Bobby's shoulder and BAMFing away.  
  
In a minute they were back.  
  
"What did you get?" Ray asked.  
  
"You'll see." Bobby answered. "Let's go, Kurt."  
  
Kurt took them all, two at a time, to the attic above Jean's room after making sure Ororo wasn't there.  
  
Bobby pulled out a large rope and three mirrors. "Okay, guys, here's what we do. Jamie, we're gonna tie you to the end of this rope and send you down the air vent until you can see into Jean's room. Then, you take the mirror and aim it between a mirror that I'll place at the top of the vent and Jean's room. The second mirror will be angled so that it reflects into this mirror that I'll ice so that it makes a sort of big screen. Understand?"  
  
Jamie nodded enthusiastically and walked to the edge of the vent he was about to travel down.  
  
Within a few minutes, Bobby's plan was set into action.  
  
"This is great..." Remy said, hypnotized by the scene in front of him.  
  
"I could watch this all night." Ray agreed.  
  
-  
  
"Okay, right hand blue!" Jean announced after spinning. The other girls all moved their right hands.  
  
Tabby fell. "Aw man."  
  
-  
  
"Guys!" Jamie whispered.  
  
"Ssshhh..." Bobby shushed.  
  
"Guys, I'm slipping." Jamie said a little louder.  
  
"Just hold on until they're done, okay, Multiple?" Ray requested.  
  
"I'm gonna fall if you don't pull me up." He replied.  
  
"Don't be-" BANG! "-stupid..."  
  
-  
  
BANG!  
  
"What was that?!?!" Jubilee asked, getting up from the game.  
  
"It came from the vent!" Kitty said, sounding afraid.  
  
"Go check it out!" Amara said, pushing on Rahne.  
  
"You go check it out." Rahne replied.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Jean responded.  
  
"If it's nothing, then go see!" Tabby stated.  
  
"Fine, I will." Jean answered.  
  
"Be careful, Jean!" Kitty cried, hiding behind Rogue, who rolled her eyes.  
  
Jean gulped and opened the air vent. Looking down, she saw Jamie, waving up at her. And, looking up, she saw Kurt, Remy, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Evan, and Sam staring down at her.  
  
"Oh shit." Bobby stated. "We're dead."  
  
Jean grabbed the boys with he telekinesis and, one by one, dragged them, into her room from the vent.  
  
"You have no idea..."  
  
&&&&  
  
Sorry. Another short chappie. The next chappie is the end. THE END IS NEAR! PREPARE! PREPARE! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	9. And they all lived happily ever after ki...

This is the LAST chappie. I will most likely have at LEAST one follow up story about the couples. Be on the look out for them. Maybe put me on your Author Alert list? Thank you to the 49 of you that already have! I'd also like to point out that, if you like these couples and wanna see more, my other fanfic, "The Family Project", has all of these and plus Logan/Ororo and Warren/Betsy.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Quill of Molliemon, Cathain Nottingham, PomegranateQueen, Wen1, Rogue4787, Peace215, Anne LeBeau, CPBaker12, Rogue14, Lady Farevay, lildaisygirl24(who should have had one because she gave me a gift) and Jaquelle(who gave me lots of gifts and, by all rights, probably should have had the 6th chappie, but I forgot). I'm sorry I couldn't give you all your own chappies, but there just weren't enough. Love you all!  
  
"How long have you been watching?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Well..." Bobby started. Amara made some fire in her hand. "The whole time..." he sighed, hoping the truth might set him free.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do with them, ladies?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well, we could force them to watch Barney." Rahne offered.  
  
"Something bigger." Jean replied.  
  
"Make them eat worms!" Tabby said.  
  
"Bigger." Jean urged.  
  
"I think we should send them to the mall without their clothes." Jubilee stated.  
  
Everyone looked at her funny. "Okay... a little smaller..."  
  
"Oh! I know!" Amara shouted. "Makeover!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" the other girls agreed. The boys paled.  
  
"Everyone go to their own rooms and pick out something nice for the guys to wear." Tabby said, an evil smile on her face.  
  
-  
  
"Oh yes, Bobby, coral is definitely your color." Jubilee said, painting his nails. All of the girls had the guys tied to various things like chairs and bed posts and were dressing them up.  
  
"Mffph" he replied through the cloth covering his mouth. He tried to move out of the chair he was in once again.  
  
"Come on, now, Bobby. You wanted to see what we were doing and now you have first hand experience." Jubilee smiled. "Jean, can you hand me the hot pink eye shadow?"  
  
"Sure." Jean handed it to the younger girl.  
  
"Oh, you look SO pretty, Kurtty!" Kitty exclaimed. "Doesn't he look pretty, girls?"  
  
"Oh yes." Amanda agreed. "I like that metallic lipstick you used. Is there any left for Sam?"  
  
"Oh, there's plenty." Kitty tossed it to her.  
  
"Thank you." She applied the makeup to a very depressed looking southern boy. "Aw, cheer up, Sammy. Don't you wanna look pretty like Kurt and Remy?" Sam looked up and glared at her. She laughed.  
  
Rogue laughed and continued to braid Remy's hair into cornrows. "Remy doesn't look just 'pretty', Darling," Rogue corrected, imitating the voice of one of those fashion guys. "He looks fabulous!" The girls giggled.  
  
"How does this dressy look, girls?" Rahne asked, showing them Jamie in a pretty flower-patterned dress.  
  
"Oh, lovely." X23 answered, really enjoying messing with Alex like this. She put his hair into high pig tails. She took a powder puff and poofed it on his face. He coughed and sighed through his mouth covering. "Maybe I should get some purple dye for the tips... Hmm..." Alex's eyes went wide.  
  
The girls continued to give makeovers well into the night. Eventually, though, (after taking a LOT of pictures) they had to let the poor boys go. The highlight of the night, of course, was that when they finally opened they door for the boys, Logan and Ororo happened to be walking by just in time to see all of their pretty outfits. Logan was still laughing last time anyone checked.  
  
-  
  
Jean sighed, uncomfortable, and stood up. She knew Kitty, Jubilee, and her wouldn't all fit on her bed. She wasn't sure how the other two had fallen asleep. The redhead stepped over her other friends and walked over to the bathroom that separated her room from Scott's. Quietly, she went through it and opened her boyfriend's door.  
  
"Scott?" she called into the dark room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, sleepily.  
  
"Can I sleep in here?" She asked. "It's kinda... crowded in there."  
  
"Sure." He scooted over and held his blanket up. She got under and he covered them both. He put his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest. They both lie there, pretending to sleep, for a few minutes before Jean spoke again.  
  
"Scott, I know you were listening, too."  
  
"I know you do, Jean."  
  
"Okay, just making sure you knew you weren't that sneaky." She smiled, looking up at him.  
  
He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Love ya, Redd."  
  
"Love you, too, Slym."  
  
&&&&  
  
Sorry, I couldn't help myself from putting in some more Jott. You guys know how I am. I FINISHED!!! I'd like to thank all of you readers and especially those of you that have been with me from the very beginning! Thanks everyone for making this such a great experience for me! I hope I provided a nice story for you.  
  
If you'd like to be put on a mailing list to be alerted about my future stories with these couples, tell me in a review and I will put you on one.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
-Jeannie 


End file.
